mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Príncipe de España, Felipe Giorgio Clemente/New Backstory - Admins read please.
Alrighty, yesterday in chat I was talking about a new way to RP and a new backstory. Basically, in gets rid of the severe historical innacuracies Jeremiah had pointed out in his very well-done rant. A landlocked country couldn't take over Prussia and all of the balkans, then make its way down to the Ottomans. Firstly, I'd like to propose a new system of taking over territories: 10 victories: 3-4 provinces - World War 6 Victories: 2 Provinces - War 3 Victories: 1 Province - Small War I'm still thinking about this system, but it'll stop things like Switzerland owning all that land mass. In addition to this, I'd like to show you the new way of RPing we could do, since In-Charatcer usually mixes in with Out Of Character, that's pretty much always how its been done, in POTCO and here. To get rid of most or all fights, I am proposing a new way to RP: Jorge Clemente:'' Somehow, Jorge Clemente bypassed all guards guarding Britain's Parliament, he knew if he could easily do that, he could slaughter Britain's finest in an instant. He thought to himself: "What? Someone like me in a dashing military uniform could get past them?! I would've been shot dead if I was a Brit sneaking into the Spanish Chancellory!"'' Johnny Goldtimbers: ''Britain's most powerful man then found Jorge and yelled "WHAT THE HELL GEORGE? '' That was for funnies by the way. Anyways, we would not be controlling other characters like I did Johnny, we would be controlling our own Characters. I think this would get rid of a lot of the fights we have, except for godmodding/meta-gaming/numberwanking fights. Those are just normally bad apples, though. So, with that, here are the rules for the Narrative RP: 1. No Godmodding, this is where you put your godly OOC hand into the IC RP and make a huge mess, that normally involves killing people's characters 2. You ''can die. ''This will obviously be used as a turning point in the plot. Such as: Spain and Britain get an alliance, but Johnny gets assassinated for it, and he was the only one holding the peace between Britain and Spain. 3. The defender decides the casualties. So, if I have one of my Regiments shoot into one of Matthew's loosely formed crowds, he decides the casualties. But, of course, him saying one casualty is godmodding 4. Having fun, and making sure everybody else has fun around you, except for the buttholes who decide to ruin stuff. The Backstory, Finally... Alright. Let's start off with territories: Spain officially has: Spain, France, and The Ottomans, and Southern Italy/Sicily Spain is losing these due to revolts: Russia, The Middle East, Quebec. 'What Happened: ' Phillipe V Clemente died, huge revolts took place, Spain was almost taken over by rebels. Jorge Clemente, a Spanish Nationalist and adopted son of Phillipe took the throne and quickly took out the rebels with sheer deception. As rebellions do tend to do, they make soldiers want to join them. So, Russia, Quebec, and the Middle East have fairly strong revolts. What players can do is lead these revolts and possibly make a new country. Trust me, Spain won't be there to destroy you in an instant or something. Since this may be hard to follow, let me provide you with an overview of all the countries and territories: Spain: Southern Italy, Sicily, Ottoman Empire (Excluding Middle East), South America, Central America. Revolting Countries: Norway, Russia, Various Middle Eastern Countries, Quebec Nothin' Happenin': Britain, Netherlands, Prussia. Mind you, Prussia will have the North German Confederation's land, since that's what I think it had in POTCO RP. '''REMINDER: '''Whether or not this conflicts with your view of how RP happened, this is meant to be like a "new era" fall of the Roman Empire type RP. Spain is supposed to be big and strong, then tumble down and try to stop itself. I believe it would be extremely interesting to see this, so, all viewpoints aside, let's just have fun! ^_^ Category:Blog posts